Why Oneshots Are The Best Thing Since Curry
by Nualie
Summary: A collection of Kubera oneshots! Rated just to be safe. 7 stories so far (completely unrelated to each other).
1. What lies(---)

_What lies Between the Shades of Blue and Red_

When the wind blew on that hill, it would spread the subtle scent of the countless flowers covering it. This afternoon was nice and warm, the ocean was blue and so was the sky; while the faraway, fuzzy horizon made it hard to tell where the sea ended and where the sky began. Nothing but the wind's whistle and the quiet boy's respiration could be heard, really. For the little ones of the hill, it was a different story: The landscape was nothing else but a country, a battlefield. Armies of ants and termites defended their cities, ladybugs laid silent banquets and the lazy rainbows of butterflies were flying away from the busy bees buzzing around. But even if spiders and mantas eyed their prey with a gluttonous eye, none of the inhabitants of the flower country dared to touch the boy. His size had no link whatsoever with it, and many times had some of them climbed on humans before, but that creature evoked an absolute fear in their guts, thus why the boy could sleep peacefully in the flower field.

The time was ideal for a nap, the grass cozy, and the boy didn't care how long he would sleep, be it minutes, days, or even years. His hair was a gradient mix of red and black and formed like a damned halo around his peaceful sleeping face. His curved horns violently contrasted the hair, as they were blue-gray, but matched his crumpled gray and black clothes.

The boy wished to sleep forever somehow, but he knew he had to wake up at some point… and so he eventually did.

Once again, he had dreamed of the one person that had counted for him. But so matter how many times he dreamed of him, it didn't get rid of his loneliness.

The boy groaned, and look at the sky, leaning backwards and scattering terrified hordes of insects. A sudden pain in his heart, he closed his eyes again, appreciating the warmth of the sun- but he couldn't get rid of the scowl marring his face.

_How is it possible to feel jealous of the sky? I guess I'm really going mad._

He moved again, effectively spreading terror among the insect legions as they fled under his gaze.

_Petty things... Why did I chose this place to nap? _

He let his head rest on his knees, arms wrapped around them. Insect refugees took shelter under a nearby rock.

A moment passed and he opened his eyes again. They were blue: _like this ocean, this sky, these flowers._

He sighed. Maybe he really was going insane. Some other of his tribe already had. He had loved such views once; but right now he felt nothing but emptiness.

He wished it would rain somehow. Then living things would have another reason than him to run. He vaguely felt that the flowers were silently waiting for their death since he had arrived there, and it made him kind of sad.

Kind of.

He sighed again. The horned boy just wished _something_ would talk to him. Anything.

A thought crossed his mind and he spoke aloud.

"**Anything but Visnu, yeah."**

He stopped, surprised. How long had it been since he had last heard his own voice? Since when had he had a proper conversation with anyone?

He couldn't even remember.

The boy stand up and walked downhill toward the beach. He would complete his sura-morph, but he'd rather not destroy the hill in the process- maybe it was a nice view, after all.

The insect population let out a sigh. They had survived the fearsome being.

He eyed the white beach. The sand was thin and soft, very nice… Ideal for a Gandharva sura to sunbathe on, or even a human...

But why was there no one here?

Was it because of him, too?

_Something's off… Or am I overthinking this? I only arrived yesterday, and I was rather discreet… No one, or at most very few would have noticed me here, right? _

_Gandharvas might have noticed me, spread the word, and fled. And the humans… Maybe there's usually a lot of suras around here. Yes; this must be it._

Although, he wasn't completely satisfied… and slightly frustrated. No wonder he half forgot his own voice.

He smoothed his crumpled clothes and assumed a younger appearance- from a boy in his late teens to a child around ten.

His plans had changed, so he began running.

Running was definitely slower than flying, but even if his speed was way out of the ordinary, it was more discreet than taking out his wings.

He reached another hill and paused again on top of it, looking down.

A small village. A human village.

_I guess I am that desperate…_

Utpala the Azure Lotus Dragon slowly walked down toward the entrance.

OoOoOoO

A young man, sitting on a branch, looked at the child walking downhill.

His legs were hanging down leisurely, and bangs covered his eyes.

He was smiling.

_My, my,_ he thought, _it's been a while… Although I suppose you'd rather have me out of the way? That's okay._

_You won't need my interference here, anyway. Take this as a treat..._

And the next instant, Visnu was gone.

OoOoOoO

The guard eyed the Half boy suspiciously. He looked rather young; no more than forty years old.

He himself was barely twenty-five, but that didn't matter. He held his spear, although he doubted the boy meant any harm. Sure, he looked slightly pissed, but that might just be an impression. His clothes, however, were a little odd.

But in any case, he was coming slowly, both hands empty.

However, a doubt remained: Was it really a Half?

The guard hardly doubted an attacker would walk that slowly toward his target, but who knew what sura actually thought.

"**Halt! Who are you?"**

Visibly startled, the boy stopped. He recovered quickly however, and replied with a smile.

"**I mean no harm. My name is Utpal-"**

A loud noise was heard at the exact same time, and a second guard came out of a nearby building, panting.

His armor seemed very heavy- and so seemed his spear he had just dropped loudly.

"**Halt! Who's that, Ronnie?"**

"**Calm down, Donnie"**, replied the first guard with a frown, "**We just have a visitor. Your name was… Opal? Sorry, I couldn't hear.." **

"**Yes … Opal. I'm a Kinnara Half…"**

_Better not have them know my real name. I got lucky here… Gotta be more careful._

_That, and Kinnara is definitely less scary. I bothered to come all the way, I'll stay among sentient beings for tonight at least. _

_Then I'll feel better, right..?_

_Wait… Since when did I feel… _

"**Boy! Opal! Come in, don't stay here. You can stay at the Squeaky Cauldron, if you have money…"**

"**Err, I don't. I kind of… I got attacked, and lost all of my things."** answered Utpala after a quick thinking.

"**My, really? You look fine… You got lucky. There's a fifth stage Upani living around here…" **

"**I just ran away."** Said Utpala with a straight face.

"**Hang on, Ronnie. We can't let a suspicious boy in like that!"**

"**Donnie, either he's saying the truth and is a Half, either he's a Nastika. We can handle a Half and well, even if he was a Nastika… It's not like that could stop him. We're a small village, there's no real protection against Superior Sura anyway… So, I don't see what the problem is."**

"**But if even if he's a Half, we can't-"**

Utpala smiled. Watching the two bicker was the most interesting thing he'd seen in… Well, since… Let's just say a long time, he decided.

"**Don't pay attention to my brother, boy. Come in. How long do you want to stay? I suppose you're not here for our legendary Rabbit Stew?"**

_Legendary..?_

"**No, I guess I'll stay for tonight..? Wait, no, I don't have money-"**

"**Don't worry, you can just… work a little at the inn, maybe? Dishes and stuff. I'm sure they can make you a discount. You're minor anyway- we're not going to let you sleep in the forest! Now come in."**

"**Ronnie-"**

"**Shut it, Donnie."**

Utpala passed in between the two guards, and finally entered the village.

And then, he turned around, because he had no idea where the inn was…

"**Straight from here, turn left at the second intersection- you can't miss it. Not that the village is that big anyway..." **

He soon discovered the building. It didn't look very old, and seemed nice and clean- perfect. The bell rang when he came in.

"**Hello! Are you a customer, kiddo?"**

Utpala stopped, startled. Now that he thought of it, He hadn't met a female in… Long time, he thought.

"**I had to run away from a sura, so I don't have money, but-"**

The woman had brown hair and yellow eyes, and she was rather fat: This was new to Utpala, as well. She was wearing a dirty apron and a dark green dress.

She ran toward him at a speed he thought impossible for a human, and took him by the shoulders.

"**What? Sura? Are you okay, sweetie? Of course you must be hungry. I'll make you rabbit stew! I'm Maria Rartia. Come sit here, near the fire. You're so thin! Eat as much as you like, just wait here. Of course you can stay here tonight. I can find you a small job, too, count on me. What's your name, sweetie?"**

Utpala had to blink twice before recovering. He answered in a croaked voice.

"**Opal. Th-Thank you…"**

She dragged him on a chair and sit him near the fireplace.

S_urprisingly… Welcoming… _

"**Oy! Come 'ere! We have a customer!"**

He looked up- a girl with purple hair had just come in hurriedly. She was a quarter, he recognized, and looked about ten as well- she smiled shyly at him.

It was a pretty smile.

"**What do you want to order?"**

_Humans… They are rather naive…_

…

_But I guess they are pretty nice..._

Visnu glanced through the window from outside, and smiled.

_End_


	2. Kubera gets Facebook (kind of )

**A/N: ****Bold+Underline = status, **_Italics = poster name/ at someone _

**A/N: I gave most of them pseudos cause it was fun, but the first comment always has the character name in brackets. Most of them are puns (like MadeInFrance- Lorraine is a french region...)**

**Soo, we were having fun... And this came out :P**

* * *

**Kubera gets Facebook- kind of**

_**Teo**_**: Suffering from Memory Loss :(**

_Brilliant (Brilith):_ Aww sad An accident?

_Teo22: Brilliant_ yeah

_Random_Stick_Figure(Haas): _Ouch

_BoBabo(Agni): Brilliant _Don't worry too much, at least she's alive

(Click to see more comments)

_Bunny-chan (Elwin): _I know who did it!

_Catwoman (Paar): Bunny-chan _I think I know too… That bastard è_é

_Fishie:_ _ Catwoman _What's his pseudo?

_Catwoman: Fishie _Dunno, he deleted his account.

_Sunny21(Zard): Catwoman _It was _ _ before.. how lame is that?

_Bunny-chan: Fishie _Your new?

_Fishie: Bunny-chan _...yes

_Bunny-chan: Fishie _Want me to add you as friend?

_Sunny21: Bunny-chan _We have a meeting, drop that phone

_Bunny-chan: Sunny21: _*pouts* you can talk… Fine

* * *

_**Yuta:I think the girl I like doesn't like me anymoreT_T**_

_Fishie:_ I feel for you

_Ran:_ Me too bro.. Must be horrible

_Dragonny (Kasak): _You know what they say You harvest what you sow

_Mommy3(Taraka): _Eat her?

_Fishie: Mommy3_ …

_The_AAAce: Fishie_ You owe me

_Fishie: The_AAAce:_ ?!

_The AAAce: Fishie_ I put a trademark on ...™

_Leez: _Aww, you can come cry on my shoulder if you want

_Ran: Leez _…

_The_AAAce: Ran_ You too, money

_Ran:_ I'm starting to understand how she's so rich

* * *

_**Leez Haias**_**: Need a psychologist. Suggestions?**

_Mir(Mirha): _I'll get intel for ya 3

_The_AAAce (Asha): _You don't need a psychologist. Shut up and do what I say.

_Claude: The_AAAce _Abusive relationships 101 with Asha Rahiro.

_Yuta: Leez_*hug*

_Mommy3(Taraka): Yuta _Do you really want to hug her, Yuta? Or do you want to eat her?

_Claude:_ He wants to _eat_ her, if you know what I mean.

_Ran: Taraka Claude _I think you two need a psychologist too

_The_AAAce: Claud_e Remember my criminal record?

_Leez: _So, psychologist?

_The_AAAce: _Shut up.

* * *

_**Bee33**_**: Invited The AAAce, Purple13, Claude, and 97 Others to play FarmVille**

_Purple13 (Airi):_ For the LAST TIME, Ruche, I WILL NOT PLAY FARMVILLE

_Bee33 (Ruche): _Geez, no need to yell… Asha, will you play? 

_The_AAAce:_ ...™

_Ajhussi(God Kubera): _Why am I tagged in this? Do we even know eachother?

_Bee33:_ You were a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend, so I added you ^_^

_Ajhussi: _Damn you're desperate.

_Leez: _I'll play FarmVille with you!

_Bee33: _Thanks so much! See guys, she's friendly!

_The_AAAce: Leez _You won't be playing any FarmVille on my watch, Leez. If it's not Clash of Clans, you're not playing it.

_Leez: The_AAAce _But Asha, it looks fun!

_The AAAce: Leez _Shut up and trust me, dammit.

_Leez: The_AAAce_ I'll always trust you 3

_Mir(Mirha):_ err

_Yuri_fan:_ *hopeful eyes*

* * *

_**BoBabo**_**: In a relationship with **_**Brilliant **_

_Brilliant (Brilith):_ NOOOOOOOOO That's not true!

_MadeInFrance (Lorraine): _You guys admitted it in front of the entire city.

_Bee33 (Ruche): MadeInFrance _Don't rub it in my face… I want a hot god…

_Brilliant: _WE AREN'T IN A RELATIONSHIP! SERIOUSLY!

_BoBabo (Agni): _Don't deny it, you love me.

_Brilliant: _I CAN'T STAND YOU!

_BoBabo: _Sit down then :P

_**Brilliant **_**is now single.**

* * *

_**Ran:**_**I have a bad phobia and nothing works. advice?**

_Catwoman(Paar): _Maybe try to hug what you're afraid of~

_Rana: _I'm already helping how I can… That doesn't work

_BoBabo (Agni): _Aww must be hard

_Yuta:_*hugs*

_Yuta: _Woops wrong conversation

_Mommy3(Taraka): Yuta_ I knew you couldn't be that desperate

* * *

_**Maruna:**_**looking for my sis… If anyone saw her let me know**

_Ajhussi(God Kubera): _I can tell you, but not for free

_Leez: _I'll tell you if I find her

_Yuta: Leez _You're so kind!

_Leez: _Not sure if you'll find her whole tho

_Yuta: Leez _Leez! WTH

_Maruna: Yuta _There's a glitch, not everyone see your posts…

_Yuta: _Darn, I forgot about that… I'm searching too btw

_Sagara: Ajhussi _*sigh* Yeah right

* * *

_**Sagara:**_**In a relationship with **_**Huia**_

_**Sagara i**_**s now single**

_**Sagara:**_**In a relationship with **_**Caduceus**_

_**Sagara i**_**s now single**

_**Sagara:**_**In a relationship with **_**Manasvins**_

_**Sagara **_**is now single**

_Hura: _Is that a glitch?

_Ria (Riagara): Hura_ No it's not

_Pingara: Hura_ I know it seems wrong but it's true

_Clophe: Hura *nods negatively*_

_Cloche: Hura_ course not

_**Sagara: ****In a relationship with ****Kaz**_

_Random_Stick_Figure(Haas): _WHAAAATTT It's a glitch right

_Clophe:_ *shrugs*

_Hura: _LOL

_Maruna:_ Didn't know snakes could fall so low...

_Random_Stick_Figure: Maruna_ Shut it, you have nothing to say about low behavior

_Brilliant (Brilith):_ _Random_Stick_Figure _No flames pls

_Kaz: _ _Random_Stick_Figure _Its not a glitch è_é


	3. I don't need anyone else

**Okay... So I did a little short drabble and I thought I'd post it. As simple as this.**

**As you may or may not know or notice, I really like Clophe.**

**I have another, much longer piece with him in it. ****I think I'll post it as its own story. Maybe.**

**It's short, but it didn't feel like it needed to be any longer.**

* * *

**A single rose can be my garden... a single friend, my world.**

**Leo Buscaglia**

* * *

"What is it that you want?"

Often we find each other alone, but rarely do you ask such blunt questions.

What do I want?

"You said you only wanted to be friends with me."

Yes, I said that.

"Is that what you really want, Clophe?"

Is it what I really want?

I don't need anything else. Is one sister, one friend too much to ask?

"Yes."

What else could I want?

You look annoyed. That happens too often these days.

Shouldn't you be happy that I only need you, and you alone?

It's okay if you want to be friends with other people. You do what you want. But who I want to like, isn't that my own business?

"You don't seem to mind leaving me to go play with a human. Do you even _care_ about me? I could have died, as shameful as it is. I don't even see why you claim you only want to be friends with me."

Do you just want to have this conversation all over again?

"I was just curious. I just wanted to be friends with it for a bit."

"Then, doesn't that mean you want to be friends with other people as well?"

No! It doesn't. It was a temporary thing. You're my sister. You'll always be my friend.

"No."

"It doesn't make sense."

It does. It's simple. You'll always be my friend. You're the only one-

"Sometimes I wonder if you really understand what a friend _is_."


	4. Goodbye, Teo

You know,  
I loved you.  
No.  
I cherished you.

We were alike,  
Yet you smiled  
While I only cried.

When this sun will be too old to raise  
And until this earth is nothing but a wasteland in slumber  
Until the very last blaze  
I want to remember.

We were alike,  
Yet you fought your way  
While I only ran away.

You were a spark of hope in my despair,  
A spark of life not unlike the dead me;  
A weak human fighting bare,  
Nothing further apart from me- yet you had a similar story.

We were alike,  
I was unworthy of your trust,  
Although, we could have been comrades in dust…

I am nothing but a transparent shadow on ice  
A pale reflection on clear water  
Forget me, live your life at this price;  
I will remember you, me, the betrayer.

We were alike,  
But I am a sinner,  
You should be a saint.

Goodbye.


	5. Seafood Restaurant

« No. Just no. It's creepy. »

« Aww, come on. » Answered Teo playfully, playing with the bit of fish on her fork. The view on Kalibloom was astounding; alas not enough to distract the other eaters from gossiping about the priestess and her mysterious friend.

« Even Elwin isn't that picky. She even eats rabbit.»

She chuckled, seeing _that man_ pale. Could he really be a Nastika? Maybe he was just a Gandharva quarter or something. Or was he traumatized from being attacked by a sura from that clan?

« Why don't you want to eat fish? »

_Because it makes me feel like I'm eating Upani kids in sura form or something._

« It just creeps me out. I'm amnesiac, how would I know that? »

_If this is the one and only time this easy excuse is going to be useful, better go for it._

Teo sighed, giving up. He wasn't her kid or anything, did she really have a right on criticizing his eating habits?

« Fine; fine. » She pouted, and proceeded to gulp her fish.

He didn't touch his plate, observing her eat instead.

She felt a small blush crawling slowly but surely on her cheeks.

« Miss Teo? »

« Yes? »

« Let's go to a meat buffet next time. »


	6. Brilith in a Busy Bookshop

The bookshop was busy.

Brilith was still wondering what had prompted Agni to take her here. She had protested, of course, but surprisingly he had countered all of her arguments (But people will recognize me! had she said as last resort, cueing him to teleport them to Kalibloom after setting Agwen on the barrier stone) and she was now left with accompanying Babo Kim to a library.

Wonderful.

What would his believers do if they heard about the incident? Lose faith in him? Revolt? Fear for their lives given to him? Or worst, try to imitate him?

« Hey Brilith, look! You should read this book. »

The title of the book was « The Ravishing Of The Priestess. »

Well-known erotic novel.

Needless to say, she hit him.

He pouted like a little kid (a little kid who wants to read porn…?) and went off in the dark corridors of the adult books section.

Brilith sighed. How would this possibly get any worst?

As if on cue, someone lightly tapped her shoulder from behind, prompting her to turn around.

« What are you doing here, Brilith? » hushed Teo Rakan, the Chaos Priestess.

Brilith noticed a pretty-looking green-haired man behind her, who was nervously eyeing the Dark Side of the shop where Agni currently roamed.

« Erm, it's Agni who… It's complicated, but don't worry, everything's fine. I'm only gone from Atera for a couple hours. »

She stared at Brilith for a couple seconds before shrugging and walking away, yanking the green-haired man as she did.

Who was he? Did Teo have a boyfriend? He looked like he was being dragged around, but he also seemed relieved to leave.

« Brilith? I'm done here~ »

Agni was somehow holding a huge pile of book- had he emptied a whole wall of erotic novels?!

Needless to say, she hit him again.


	7. Sneaky Snakes Snacks except not

She hated this day like no one had hated a day before.

…okay maybe except students and exams day, but that was an entirely different matter.

She was currently hiding in a tree. She vaguely hoped that would be the last place her pursuers would think of to find her, but she had no illusions. Every year they found Sagara, and every year she neared death.

It had been going on for very, very long, but every year she had the silly hope that she would escape. She never did. They had superior numbers, she was alone; they were determined to find her, and she was fleeing in horror.

She heard a sound, but too late- a clawed hand seized her by the arm and she was promptly yanked downwards.

Her predator landed gracefully and respectfully set the young-looking Nastika on the floor. Ah! if she wanted to be respectful, couldn't Riagara just quit this bad habits of hers, and take all the others with her?

But no, that was the one thing none of them would listen to her about.

It became sort of a contest other the years, and even unrelated folks would join the fun nowadays.

Pingara was there too, as well as Cloche and Clophe- The latter looked bored, the first seemed embarrassed while the second held a proud stance- she probably had been the one to find her.

Her doubts were confirmed when Riagara let her come first- a honor reserved to the one who ended the chase, no doubt. Sagara frantically looked around her, but she was surrounded, and she could not outrun the Rakshasa so easily anyway.

She sighed, defeated.

Cloche advanced toward her, taking something out of her pocket and handing it to her.

[Happy Mother's Day, Sagara-nim!]


End file.
